The Wizard of 'Oz'
by AnimeNutsy
Summary: A spin off of the original wizard of Oz, only I've added the guysand girls from Gundam Wing instead.


The Wizard of 'Oz'

Part 1

By AnimeNutsy

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit remake of the original Wizard of Oz. I've just changed the story around a bit. I've added the fellas from Gundam Wing. I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them and will return them when I'm done.

Warning: Yaoi, fluff, cuteness, and language. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

Rating: R

A young boy named Heero Yuy woke up with a loud yawn. He pulled the covers off of his firm body and stood up. With a flick of his wrist, he opened the curtains with Wing Zero printed on them.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Heero smiled, as radiant sunlight flooded his bedroom. Heero looked down at the form of his sleeping dog, Toto.

"Wake up, boy! Today is such a wonderful day!" Heero danced around the room. Toto opened his eyes.

He looked at Heero and wagged his tail. "You wanna go outside and play?" Heero asked. Toto just sat there. "We can, just as soon as I get dressed." Heero opened his drawer and pulled out his favorite outfit. Skimpy green tanktop and spandex shorts.

He dressed quickly.

"C'mon, boy!" Heero gathered Toto in his arms and made his way into the kitchen.

"Heero! Heero, my boy. Sit down and have some breakfast!" Said Aunty M&M from the kitchen. "I'm not hungry, Aunt Em!" Heero piped up.

"But it's your favorite, dear. G-Wingies!" M&M showed him the cereal box. "Sounds nice, but I really can't. I wanna play with Toto. Bye!" Heero bolted out of the country shack before M&M could say anything else.

He set Toto on the ground. "What should we play?" Heero asked the little dog. "How about Midnight Warrior?" Came a husky voice. Heero didn't even need to turn around. "Fuck off, Milliardo." Heero replied, then turned around.

"Shit, how'd you know it was me?" The tall blonde man replied. "I just knew, that's all." Heero spoke. "So, what do you say?" Milliardo stared at Heero like something about to be eaten.

"What do you mean?" Heero looked confused. "Midnight Warrior. You can be the brave, young…… _innocent _soldier. And I can be the big, bad commander, who forces you to my will..." Milliardo smirked lustfully at Heero.

"Oookaay. Now you're beginning to scare me. Besides, it isn't even midnight. Now go away, before I shove that there pitchfork up your ass!" Heero glared daggers at Milliardo.

"Mmhmm. I can think of much _better_ things to shove up my ass. Hint-hint." Milliardo winked at Heero.

"You're sick!" Heero frowned. "Oh, come on. It's not like we haven't done this stuff before..." Milliardo put his arms around Heero. "Yeah, but that time I was drunk. And we only kissed." Heero pointed out.

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly, you enjoyed kissing me... begged me not to stop... wanted to go all the way..." Milliardo moved his hands to Heero's ass.

He squeezed the butt cheeks through the spandex. "Stop it." Heero spoke. "I don't think you mean that." Milliardo whispered, and moved his hands to Heero's groin and squeezed. "I said stop it!" Heero snarled, and grabbed hold of Milliardo's balls and squeezed with all of his might.

"You like that? Do ya? Want some more?" Heero narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip. "Aaa! L- Let go! You're killing me!" Milliardo gasped.

"Really? Then maybe you should think about that _before _you start pawing at me." With one last squeeze, Heero released his hold.

Milliardo cradled his balls in his hands. "OwOwOwOwOwOwOw! My poor babies!" He whimpered.

"Oh, grow up." Heero scowled. "There was no need for that!" Milliardo sulked. "You really hurt me that time!" He wiped away the tears that came to his eyes.

"Well, that's what you get for acting like a horny slut. You should know better." Heero laughed. "You bitch! Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Milliardo grabbed at Heero.

"Toto! Get him, boy! Bite!" Heero told Toto. Toto stared at Milliardo, baring his canine teeth. "G- Good dog. Nice dog..." Milliardo slowly backed away. With a bark, Toto snapped at Milliardo's feet.

"Eieee!" Milliardo let out a shriek and ran out of Heero's property, with Toto following at his heels. Heero laughed.

"Good bad dog." Heero grinned. Just then, a leather-clad woman rode up to him on a motor cycle. "Here's trouble." He sighed, and got to his feet.

"No, we don't have any medicine for the CLAP." He told her, scowling. "Very funny." Relena scowled at him. "I'm here to tell you that your stupid mutt is going to be put down at last. I caught him chasing Milliardo to our home." Relena pulled Toto from her leather bag.

"Toto!" Heero cried. "Give him back to me, you witch!" Heero went to lunge at her, but she dodged, and put Toto back in the bag. She then rode away, laughing.

"No! Toto! I have warn Aunt M&M!" Heero started off back to the house, to tell his aunt M&M the horrible news……

TO BE CONTINUED? 

_A/N: If no one reviews this, it's not going to be continued._


End file.
